


Fragile

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Viktor, Blood, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me!, Please don't judge Yurio in chapter 1, Yuri! on Ice Kink! prompt fill, Yurio apologizing, Yuuri getting attacked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: It was blood and there appeared to be a lot of it. Immediately Viktor checked for a pulse and allowed himself a breath of relief when he felt one, a weak one, but a pulse was there. He pulled his phone back out and called for an ambulance, giving the best location description he could before hanging up and checking over Yuuri’s injuries as best he could. He could see a few wounds still bleeding and he dug into Yuuri’s duffel bag, which was laying a few feet away. It appeared Yuuri had been on his way home after picking his bag up from Ice Castle.Viktor reached into the bag in search of Yuuri’s spare warm up jacket. He removed his own jacket and used both articles of clothing to try top the blood flow from what appeared to be the worse of the wounds. “Yuuri! Yuuri, can you hear me?”Yuuri’s brown eyes slowly opened, “Vik, Viktor?” His voice was weak.“Yuuri what happened to you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing the prompt request. If there is another one similiar to this I apologize. But I am actually surprised no one has written a story yet where a jealous fan goes after Yuuri! NOTICE Yurio will seem OOC in this but his actions will be explained in the next chapter so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT POINT OUT THAT FACT. I have reasons for writing the part. NOTICE WILL SOON BE REWRITTEN. THANKS TO EPISODE 9! I HAD REASONS FOR MAKING YURIO SEEM LIKE THE VILLIAN (WHICH BTW HE WASN'T) BUT I DID HAVE REASONS! THOSE SEEM WRONG NOW! I WILL BE ADJUSTING THIS AS SOON AS I CAN!

Viktor had known his fan base was beyond anyone’s imagining. He had experienced, stalkers, and lies and rumors. Heck he even had one woman claim to be pregnant with his child. But he had never given his fans much thought.

 

It wasn’t that he was a cruel person. He was grateful for the fans he had and he showed it with his smiles and winks. If he could make any fan be it male or female smile or faint, then he would say he completed his ‘good deed’ for the day. But he made sure never to ‘play favorites’.

 

When he had lost his inspiration to skate he had feared losing his fanbase. But there was not much else he could do. When you are at the top where else are you expected to go? It was not until he saw his own routine performed by a different skater did he finally find that spark.

 

He had remembered Yuuri from last season. He had watched a part of the other skater’s performance and could tell the guy had promise. But from reading his features he could also tell Yuuri had something on his mind, resulting in his flub. But when he watched the video of Yuuri skating to ‘Stay Close to Me’ he could see this guy had something. He had the means to improve. All he needed was a little motivation. That was why Viktor had left Russia and headed for Japan.

 

For once he had put himself first. He needed inspiration to skate again and he was sure he would get it by helping someone else find their own inspiration. He knew his fans would not be too happy about all this. But if they loved and supported him they would hopefully understand he needed a small break. It was like a writer needing time off due to lack of new ideas. Or perhaps a painter whom could just not visualize a new piece of art on the canvas. Yes he knew some people would not be happy about his choice.

 

What he did not know was some of those people would try to take their anger about his choice out on Yuuri. Never would he have imagined Yuuri would be targeted. But that was before he saw note pinned to Yuuri’s duffel bag.

 

_‘Stay away from Viktor.’_

 

Yuuri had tried to brush it off claiming he was sure it was just someone trying to scare him. He had to keep focused so Yuuri was not going to let it bother him. He had overheard the other skaters telling Viktor to leave him, so he had claimed he sort of expected this. What Yuuri did not know was Viktor had seen other threatening notes near Yuuri’s belongings and even found one taped to Yuuri’s hotel room door at the China Cup. And now back at Hatsetsu, the notes and warnings had not stopped.

 

At one point right before they were set to start practicing, Viktor remembered seeing another note on Yuuri’s duffel that said, _‘Perhaps I haven’t gotten my ‘point’ across. I told you to stay away from Vikto_ r’. Viktor had a sudden thought and he had reached into one of Yuuri’s skates. He gasped before pulling out his thumb revealing a drop of blood. He turned the skate upside down and a thumbtack fell out. Before their practice session there had been a few customers, but no one looked suspicious.

 

“Where did that come from?” Yuuri asked as his eyes widened. If he had put that skate on who knew what would have happened.

 

Viktor removed a tissue from his Maccachin box and wrapped it around his bleeding finger. It would suffice until they found a first aid kit. “Do not let it worry you Yuuri. I’m sure it is just someone’s idea of a cruel joke.”

 

But Yuuri was unsure. He did not voice his thoughts though not wanting to appear weak around anyone whom might be listening. “Viktor would it be all right if I just went for a walk today? After finding that in my skate I do not think I will be in the mood to for a little while.”

 

Viktor nodded in understanding, “Of course, Yuuri. Take a few hours. Would you like me to come with you?” “No, that’s okay. If anything happens I will call you though. I just, I just need a little time alone.” Yuuri began to put on his shoes again. “I will meet you back at home okay?”

 

Viktor gave Yuuri a gentle hug from behind, “Of course little one. But tomorrow it’s back to practice, okay?”

 

A soft chuckle escaped Yuuri’s lips, “I am fine with that. I just need today.”

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri stepped out of Ice Castle and disappeared down the stairs. As he watched he could not shake this horrible feeling. He should have gone with him.

 

 

 

“Viktor, is everything all right? You’ve been pacing the floor ever since it grew dark out.”

 

Viktor stopped in mid pace causing Maccachin to nearly run into his master, “I am sorry I am just a little worried about Yuuri. Has he always stayed out this late before?”

 

Hiroko smiled, “Oh do not worry. You said earlier you canceled Yuuri’s practice because Yuuri claimed he had something on his mind. That’s normal for him. If he doesn’t skate through it or go to Minako’s place he usually goes off walking. A few times he’s come home quite late. But if you’re worried why don’t you give him a call. He usually answers because he knows we prefer to check up on him from time to time.”

 

Viktor was already heading to his room to retrieve his phone. He had, had it next to him earlier but due to the low battery the device was now plugged in, in his room. Upon retrieving said device Viktor scanned the screen for any missed calls and stopped dead when he realized there was a ‘multimedia message’ from Yuuri’s number. Unsure of what to make of it, Viktor downloaded the picture message and dropped his phone in shock.

 

No hesitation entered the Russian skater’s mind as he ran out of his room threw his shoes and coat on and raced out the door. He glanced at the picture again trying to decipher where it had been taken. After living in Hatsestu with Yuuri the past few months, he had managed a decent mental map of the city. It wasn’t until he noticed some shadows on either side of Yuuri’s body did he realize he knew where the boy was. The question was how long ago had this picture been taken? Checking his phone again he realized it had been recent, almost 10 minutes ago.

 

Pocketing his phone, not being able to look at the photo any longer, Viktor picked up his pace, making his way to the location he was sure was captured in the photo. Upon reaching his destination, he stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before running and sliding on the snow. There before him was Yuuri sprawled out in the snow, the crimson shaded snow.

 

It was blood and there appeared to be a lot of it. Immediately Viktor checked for a pulse and allowed himself a breath of relief when he felt one, a weak one, but a pulse was there. He pulled his phone back out and called for an ambulance, giving the best location description he could before hanging up and checking over Yuuri’s injuries as best he could. He could see a few wounds still bleeding and he dug into Yuuri’s duffel bag, which was laying a few feet away. It appeared Yuuri had been on his way home after picking his bag up from Ice Castle.

 

Viktor reached into the bag in search of Yuuri’s spare warm up jacket. He removed his own jacket and used both articles of clothing to try top the blood flow from what appeared to be the worse of the wounds. “Yuuri! Yuuri, can you hear me?”

 

Yuuri’s brown eyes slowly opened, “Vik, Viktor?” His voice was weak. 

 

“Yuuri what happened to you?”

 

“Blades, cut. Dark.” Was all Yuuri could manage before passing out. Blades? What on earth could Yuuri be talking about? In the dim light of the city in that particular area Viktor wasn’t able to see Yuuri’s injuries very well. And he wondered if he actually wanted to know what they were. But he knew he had to stop the bleeding as best as he could.

 

When the ambulance arrived, Viktor was told to step back. When they loaded Yuuri into the vehicle and the young skater was exposed to more light it was easy to see how badly he was injured. Viktor quickly picked up Yuuri’s bag before climbing into the ambulance, “I cannot leave his side. I’m responsible for him.” he had explained when he was nearly stopped by the medics.

 

During the ride to the hospital Viktor checked the contents of Yuuri’s bag. The empty water bottle, the change of clothes, the music player and earbuds were all present. But something was as well, Yuuri’s skates. This was nothing new. Viktor knew Yuuri sometimes brought his skates home to get the blades sharpened, or some other reason. But Viktor very nearly dropped the skates when he saw the blood on the normally silver shiny blades.

 

‘ _Blades, cut, Dark_ ’.

 

So that’s what Yuuri had meant. Someone had attacked him with his own skates. Grateful he had been wearing gloves, thus avoiding, adding his own fingerprints to the culprit’s, Viktor turned to one of the medics showing them the skates. “I think I found the weapon used in the attack.”

 

“Are these his skates?”

 

Viktor could only nod in response. Everything was starting to become overwhelming.

 

“We have just contacted the police and Mr. Katsuki’s family. I’m pretty sure the police will wish to speak to you once we arrive at the hospital.”

 

Viktor nodded again, “I don’t know how much of a help I will be, but I will do what I can.” When they finally reached the hospital and wheeled the gurney in, Viktor stopped and immediately called Minako and Yuko. He knew they would want to know what was going on.

 

After making the calls he headed to the waiting room knowing there wasn’t much else he could do. “Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor’s head shot up at the sound of his family name. He was immediately greeted by two police officers. “Yes?”

 

“Please don’t be alarmed. We just need to ask you a few questions.” One of the officers said.

 

Viktor nodded before answering all the questions he could. He was finishing up when Minako, Yuko and Hiroko came running in.

 

“Where is he? Where’s my baby boy?” Viktor let Yuuri’s mother speak to the police because he knew by the look in their eyes, Yuko and Minako had plans to confront him.

 

“What the hell happened?” Minako asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Viktor responded truthfully running his fingers through his silver hair, “I received a message from Yuuri’s phone but it was a picture of him all cut up and bloody. I recognized the location, it was just a few blocks away from Ice Castle.”

 

“Yuuri did come back to get his bag.” Yuko confirmed. “But he seemed fine when he left.”

 

“He would have been fine when you saw him last.” Viktor shook his head, “I think he was attacked. And his own skates were used in the assault.” The Russian walked over to the police, “I don’t know if it will help but the weapon or rather weapons used in the assault are in here. Yuuri was attacked with his own ice skates. There’s blood on the blades.”

 

The officer opened the bag, scanned the contents then looked at Viktor, “Have you touched any of this?”

 

“I moved around a few things, yes. I wanted to make sure Yuuri hadn’t been robbed along with the assault. However I had my gloves on so if there are any fingerprints, they would not be mine.” Viktor explained.

 

“Did he get robbed?” Minako asked.

 

“Surprisingly no, his wallet is still in the side pocket, see?” Sure enough the blue wallet with the poodles was still there.

 

“So from what we can piece together, it seems that Mr. Katsuki was attacked just a few blocks from Ice Castle Hastetsu. But we don’t know whom the attacker is nor the motivation behind it.” One of the officers spoke up. “Tell me, does Mr. Katsuki have any enemies? Anyone whom want to bring him harm?”

 

Hiroko’s eyes widened, “Of course not! Everyone loved Yuuri! Isn’t that right Viktor?”

 

But Viktor was too lost in his own mind. The thumbtack in Yuuri’s skate, the threatening notes. He quickly turned to Hiroko, “Have you had any new guests lately? Anyone whom had stuck out more?”

 

Hiroko tapped her chin, deep in thought. “Now that you mention it, right after you two came back from Bejing there was a young man who has been becoming quite the customer. Why?”

 

“Because I think we may have found our culprit.” Viktor said pulling out one of the notes he still had in his pocket. “Is there any way you could get the man’s signature, or any type of writing?” He handed the note to one of the officers. It took them a moment before they came to an understanding. Turning to Yuuri’s mother they showed her the note, “If you can provide a piece of writing we may be able to cross examine both notes and if it’s a match we’ll know whom harmed your son.”

 

“Yes, yes of course. When our guests stay they sign in. I have records on file. I can go get them right away.” Hiroko turned heel but turned back to Viktor, “As soon as you find something out let me know. I would want nothing more than to stay but if getting what these officers need will help them catch whomever did this to my son, I am willing to do so.”

 

Amongst all the chaos Viktor noticed the doctor waiting tolerantly. Viktor immediately walked over, “How is he?” he scanned the Dr.’s nametag which read, ‘Tozaki’. “He lost a decent amount of blood but he was lucky. There appeared to be no broken bones. Quite a few gashes though and he did suffer a concussion. Not to mention had he been outside in the cold any longer there would have been a high chance of hypothermia setting in. You found him just in time.”

 

Viktor nodded, “Please may I see him?”

 

“Yes but only for a few minutes. He’ll need his rest.” The doctor instructed. “I’m also aware of Mr. Katsuki’s skating career.”

 

“Will he have to quit?” Minako and Yuko asked.

Dr. Tozaki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “No, no he will need to take a week off however. And when he does go back on the ice he’ll be expected to take it easy.”

 

“He has a competition happening soon. Will he have to drop out?” Viktor asked fearing the worst.

 

“No, I know about the Grand Prix Final. As long as he takes it easy for the next week, he should be cleared for the next tournament.” Dr. Tozaki glanced down at his clipboard before turning to Viktor, “If you still wish to see him he’s in room number 315.”

 

Viktor nodded his head in thanks before turning to Minako and Yuko. “Would you two mind at all if-“

 

“It’s fine go ahead. We’ll stay here and wait for Hiroko to return.” Yuko smiled, “If he’s awake tell him we’ll come see him after he’s rested back up.”

 

Viktor once again nodded his head in thanks before heading towards the mentioned room. Once he reached his destination he quietly knocked on the door before peeking in. When he saw Yuuri in the hospital gown hooked up to the ivy and the heart monitor he couldn’t stop the tears from brimming his eyelids. “Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri looked towards the door then looked away again, “I’m sorry.” Of all the things Yuuri could have said to him, why was ‘sorry’ the first choice?

 

Viktor walked over taking a seat in the provided chair next to the bed, “Sorry? What on earth do you have to apologize to me for?”

 

Yuuri’s grip on the bedsheets tightened noticeably, “If I had just stayed for practice and not wandered off. If I had just paid more attention to what I was doing. If I had been more careful, I never, this never would have-“ he trailed off as his shoulders started trembling. Viktor immediately knew Yuuri was crying. In the past he had felt awkward around the other boy when the tears made their presence known. Now Viktor knew what to do, or at least what to try. The Russian skater stood up from the chair and knelt down on the bed pulling Yuuri towards him.

 

For a moment Yuuri hesitated before resting against Viktor’s chest. “Yuuri, if you need to cry I won’t stop you. Go ahead. I won’t consider your tears as a sign of weakness. Go ahead, let go.”

 

That did it. The tears came freely and Yuuri’s entire body wracked with sobs. This wasn’t like how it was in the parking garage. No. That crying had been stress relieving, frustrated crying. This was terrified in need of comfort crying. Viktor could tell just by the way Yuuri was clinging to him that the younger man needed Viktor there. That Yuuri was terrified to be alone. After what had happened Viktor could see no reason to blame Yuuri. And even if he could see a reason, he’d cast it aside. After several moments Yuuri’s tears seem to fade to a trickle and his body only trembled a little now. Viktor looked down curious to see if Yuuri had fallen asleep. He hadn’t. “Yuuri, do you think you can tell me what happened? I’m sure the police are going to want to know.”

 

Yuuri nodded wishing Viktor had his Maccachin tissue box with him. Almost as if he could read Yuuri’s mind Viktor reached for the provided tissue box on the food tray table and handed it to Yuuri, “Go ahead and dry your eyes.” Yuuri did just that using the tissues to wipe the remaining tears and blowing his nose. Viktor took the tissue and threw it away for him. “If you want to wait for the police to come talk to you so you don’t have to repeat yourself I understand.” Viktor spoke softly.

 

“Yes, please.” Yuuri’s voice was hoarse from crying.

 

“Do you think you can handle speaking to them now?” Dr. Tozaki asked having open the door with the same too officers standing behind him along with Hiroko. “Yuuri! My son!” Hiroko ran in and immediately threw her arms around Yuuri.

 

“I’m okay, mom.” Yuuri said softly, “I just-“

 

“Yuuri, it’s okay. You don’t have to put on a brave face for anyone. We understand you went through something pretty serious. But we need to know exactly what happened.” Viktor cut him off, “Go ahead and tell us what happened. I’ll be here the whole time.”

 

Yuuri nodded before he began to relay the events just a few hours ago…

 

_“Thanks for staying late again Yuko. I had nearly forgotten. I need to get my skates sharpened.” Yuuri smiled as he hoisted his duffel over his shoulder._

 

_Yuko offered her friend a warm smile in return. “No trouble Yuuri, you know I don’t mind waiting for you. But it is getting a little late. Axel, Lutz, and Loop have been sneaking downstairs on my laptop again lately so I need to get home and hide the dang thing on them.”_

 

_Yuuri chuckled, “I see, well have a good night.” He headed down the steps and made his way towards home. He hadn't walked any further then a few miles when he was stopped by a voice._

_“Excuse me? You’re Yuuri Katsuki aren’t you?”_

_Yuuri turned to see someone in a dark coat standing a few feet away, “Um, yes I am. May I help you with something?” T_

 

_he figure stepped forward reached back and slammed a fist right into Yuuri’s face knocking the skater’s glasses askew and blurring his vision. “You don’t know how to listen do you? I have told you time and time again to stay away from Viktor.”_

 

_Without his glasses Yuuri could see decently if needed. But at night his eyesight was poorly, so he was unable to make out a face. Even with the assistance of the streetlamp, Yuuri couldn’t see his attacker very well. The man snatched Yuuri’s duffel and opened the bag pulling out the skates inside. The guards were removed and the man used the skate, blade expose to slash against Yuuri’s head knocking the Japanese man to the ground, “Looks like I’m going to have to cut the message right into your very being. Perhaps then you’ll finally learn.”_

_Yuuri spat out blood and glared as well as he could at his attacker, “Why are you doing this?” Some of the blood landed on the man’s face and he used the other skate to slash at Yuuri’s shoulder cutting open the jacket._

 

_“You have no right to even breathe the same air as Viktor. You have no right skate on the same ice as him. You stole him from us and now we will take him back. Viktor Nikiforov is ours.” Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization. This was a crazed maniac whom was claiming Viktor as his own. “Viktor doesn’t belong to anyone he’s his own person and he-“_

 

_“Oh shut your damn mouth.” The attacker hissed bringing the skate down again against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri turned his head at the last second causing the blade to strike against his cheek, which started to bleed as well. “You know I think once Viktor sees what a pathetic piece of shit you are he’ll come running back to Russia where he belongs.” The attacker reached into Yuuri’s duffel bag again then checked Yuuri’s pockets before producing the Maccahin design covered cell phone, “And I know just how to make sure that happens.” The attacker scrolled through the contacts before he reached ‘Viktor Nikiforov.’ “Hmm the lighting isn’t very good. But that doesn’t matter. I’m sure he’ll get the message, in more ways then one.” A photo was snapped before Yuuri felt his phone being thrown against his chest._

 

“I don’t know what happened after that. I think the man knocked me out.” Yuuri finished up before reaching for the provided glass of water on his table.

 

“ Mr. Katsuki, if we needed you to, would you be able to identify your attacker?” One of the officers asked. “I think so. It was a bit dark and the guy had a hat on but no gloves. From the way he spoke I think he may have been from Russia.” Yuuri said turning to Viktor, “He had a Russian accent.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something only to have his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID confused. “It’s Yurio. Why in the world would he be calling?” Viktor walked towards the door, “Excuse me a moment.” Once he was in the hall he answered the call. “Yurio?”

 

“ _Is he okay?_ ”

 

“Who?”

 

“ _The little pi- Yuuri. Is he okay?_ ”

 

“Actually I’m standing outside his hospital room. Why Yurio, what is going on?”

 

_“I’m sorry Viktor.”_

 

Viktor’s grip on his phone tightened, “Yuri, what did you do?”

 

“ _I only wanted the guy to shake him up so he’d quit. I didn’t want him to get hurt. I didn’t-_ “

 

It took Viktor a moment before he realized what his former rink mate was talking about, “I can’t talk to you right now.”

 

“ _But Viktor I can tell you whom it was. I just…_ ”

 

“I know who it was. There’s no one else it could have been.” Viktor spoke harshly, not letting his anger fade. “When Yuuri and I see you again you better hope he’s holding me back. That man could have killed Yuuri.”

 

“ _I know that and I’m sorry I never wanted. I didn’t know I-_ “

 

Viktor could hear sincerity In Yurio’s voice. “Look, I need to tell Yuuri about this. It will be up to him whether or not he wants to forgive you.”

 

“I _understand_.” Yurio responded, “ _But will he still be able to skate?_ ”

 

“Yes, he will. And after what you did I don’t know if Yuuri will forgive you. And I don’t know if I can.” Viktor replied honestly. “Look, I need to get back to him. We’ll see you at the next tournament.” Viktor ended the call before Yurio could say anything more. He rested his head against the hallway wall before taking a deep breath. Looking back into the room he wracked his brain on how he was going to tell Yuuri about this. Both he and Yuuri had always wanted to keep supporting Yurio because Viktor knew win or lose Yuuri had plans to retire after this season and start a skating class for kids. But how was Yuuri going to react when he hears that Yurio was deliberately trying to scare him away? True the kid had not meant physical harm to come to his rival, but he should have considered the possibility the guy he had asked to do this would take it that far.

 

First things first Viktor walked back into the room, and approached the nearest officer, “I think I can tell you who the culprit is.” He then proceeded to explain everything before turning to Yuuri.

 

“Viktor, are you saying it was your fanclub president?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Unoffical fanclub. This guy was obsessed with me when I first started. He had attended all my competitions, sent me gifts the works. I paid it no mind, not wanting to play favorites. But it seemed he took that personally and things well-“ Viktor sighed, “Let’s just say I had to put a restraining order on him.”

 

“So that’s why he came after me?” Yuuri’s eyes were downcast.

 

“Yes, apparently Yurio wanted him to scare you away. But he just called to tell me he had not wanted this to happen.” Viktor responded shaking his head, “I told him he would have to apologize to you personally. I don’t think I can forgive him. I understand he’s just a child but he should have thought this through. Better yet he shouldn’t have pulled this stunt in the first place.”

 

“When we see him again, I’ll listen to his side of the story before I jump to any conclusions.” Yuuri looked back up at Viktor.

 

Viktor held back a sigh, “You never cease to amaze me do you know that?” He turned to the other occupants in the room. “I think it’s best if Yuri gets some rest.”

 

Dr. Tozaki nodded, “I agree. He’s had a long night.”

 

Hiroko walked over to Yuuri and placed a kiss against the bandage on her son’s forehead, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Yuuri faintly smiled, “Thanks mom. I love you.”

 

Hiroko smiled in return, “I love you too Yuuri. You rest up.”

 

“If you can come down to the station tomorrow and give us all the details you can that will be most helpful. We can see he needs you here tonight though.” The officers looked at Yuuri, “We hope you recover quickly. Both our daughters are fans and they would love an autograph some time.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’d be happy to oblige. Just stop over at Ice Castle some time.”

 

“We will. Have a good night Mr. Katsuki.”

 

Viktor watched the officers leave before turning to Dr. Tozaki, “How long will he need to stay here?”

 

“Well we will need him at least overnight for observations. But just to be on the safe side I want him here for the next 48 hours. The dressings on his wounds will also need to changed quite often.” Dr. Tozaki explained.

 

“With all these cuts and gashes I received, will I have many scars?” Yuuri asked. “I don’t think the skating world will welcome me if I’m ugly.”

 

“Well as long as we keep the dressings clean and the salve applied, the scarring will be minimal.” Dr. Tozaki promised, “Now, get some rest. If you need anything feel free to call the nurses station.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes flew to Viktor, “Are you leaving?” “No, little one. I’m staying right here.”

 

Yuuri looked over at his doctor, “Is that okay?”

 

Dr. Tozaki opened his mouth to argue but stopped himself at the last moment. He knew it would be a wasted effort. “Yes, I can see you’ll need him here.’ He turned to Viktor, “There is a pillow and blanket underneath the sofa there. Feel free to use them.” With that the good doctor turned heel and headed out of the room.

 

Yuuri faintly chuckled, “Well you always said you wanted to have a sleepover.”

 

Viktor didn’t even crack a smile. “Yuuri, I told you before. You don’t need to try to act strong.”

 

“You’re wrong. I do. I can’t let that man think he won.” Yuuri argued. “He probably thinks I’m going to quit skating.”

 

“Are you?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, “No. I’m not going to give up. You told me so many times you know I can improve you know I can get stronger. This is just a minor obstacle. I’ve overcome so much in the past. And with you here with me I know I’ll overcome this too.” The younger skater looked up at his coach, “You will always be here with me right?”

 

Viktor walked over and sat down on the edge of Yuuri’s bed. Moments later he had pulled Yuuri into a comforting embrace. “Yuuri, after everything we have gone through together, do you honestly think I’d even fathom the thought of letting you face this on your own?” He could feel the edge of the dressings on Yuuri’s wounds and he felt another twinge of anger. He forced it down wanting to focus strictly on the other boy in his arms. “I am never going to leave your side. I promise I’m going to protect you from now on. And do you know why?”

 

Yuuri shook his head brushing his black hair against Viktor’s cheek.

 

Viktor kissed the side of the younger man's head, “Because you’re my world now Yuuri. You’re mine and no one hurts what’s mine.”

 

Yuuri slowly pulled away from the embrace looking into those beautiful blue-green eyes. He always felt he was drowning in them. “You really mean that?”

 

Viktor smiled warmly, “If I didn’t I never would have went out and bought this.” He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small satin black box. Even in the dim light of the moon streaming through the window, and with his poor nighttime vision, Yuuri could make it out. “Viktor?”

 

“After what happened today. After that twinge of fear I felt when I thought I had lost you I, I can’t do that again.” Viktor spoke as his grip on the satin box tightened, “I know this isn’t the most romantic setting and not the best time but I-“

 

Yuuri shook his head, “No, please I want to hear it. But first, Viktor wait.” Yuuri said, “Please, turn on the light. I want to see it and I want to see you.”

 

Viktor did as requested before walking back over to the bed. He knelt on the mattress and reached for Yuuri’s free hand, “Yuuri Katsuki. You have given me so much and even after all I have showed you and taught you, both on and off the ice, I still feel I could never repay you. But I would give up all my medals and trophies and championships just to hear you say one word in response to this.” He opened the box revealing a black band with a single white diamond embedded in it. “Yuuri Katsuki, I promised you gold at the Grand Prix Final. But now I’m promising you this ring along with my heart. Will you marry me?”

 

Yuuri looked at the ring and realized it was his Euros outfit. Once Viktor had started talking he had a feeling his coach was about to propose. He had never expected this. Tears welled up in his eyes as he held out the hand that didn’t have the IV, “Yes.” he whispered, “Yes! Yes!” he laughed through his tears.

 

Viktor removed the ring from it's cushion and carefully placed it on his now fiance’s finger before putting the same hand up to his lips kissing it gently. “I love you and I always will.”

Yuuri pulled Viktor towards him, his lips meeting the other man’s in a soft kiss, “I love you,” he whispered. It wasn’t until he paid more attention did he realize his heart monitor had indicated his heartbeat was increasing. “I better calm myself down. We don’t want to give Dr. Tozaki or the nurses here scare.”

 

Viktor chuckled. “I suppose you’re right.” He glanced at the provided sofa. “I want so much to lay with you, but I don’t want to press against any of your wounds.”

 

Yuuri pulled Viktor back into a kiss. “I promise after I’m released I’ll stay with you every night.” A smile spread across Viktor’s features, “I’ll hold you to that Yuuri.” “Just as long as you promise to hold me as well.” Yuuri yawned as his eyes began to droop. Viktor walked over kissing the top of Yuuri’s forehead, “I promise.” He made his way to the sofa and laid down before looking back towards Yuuri’s bed, “And this promise I fully intend to keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! There you have it!. Again I know what I'm doing with the Yurio part. People write characters OOC all the time . I have a reason for it this time. I can't stress this enough. Any comments (be it good or bad) any kudos anything will inspire me to write more! Please please please! tell me if you liked it or hated it or anything!


End file.
